


Understanding Perfectly

by CalcitriteDiscordia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, I decided to go ahead and post a continuation for the last thing, I hope you like it, I think the last one was gender neutral, I'm stupid nervous, Oral Sex, They do now, Uh so, Vaginal Sex, do they even have a map room, now there's a pussy, reader is a chick in this one, sorry - Freeform, you get boned in the map room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalcitriteDiscordia/pseuds/CalcitriteDiscordia
Summary: You strategize too much. Some might say you're obsessed - more specifically, your friends think you're obsessed and now they're worried about you.They ask a simple favor of Hector: make sure his girlfriend gets some sleep.He interprets this as 'bone her into a coma', and happily complies.





	Understanding Perfectly

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FIRST SMUT HERE. STILL SUPER NERVOUS. THINGS WILL PROBABLY GET LESS SHIT AS I GET MORE COMFORTABLE WITH WRITING FOR A BUNCH OF PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW.
> 
> Iloveyoutho.

It's at the map table that you feel his lips creeping up the side of your neck, trailing soft kisses and little exhales along the tender flesh in a way that made your face flush warm, heat pooling low in your abdomen.

"Hector." It was both an acknowledgement and a gentle warning, your hand coming up to cup your boyfriend's cheek and gently stroke his skin. "I'm trying to plan a strategy, sweetheart."

"You're always planning," he protests, "always at this map, working yourself to the bone over our next move while everyone else sleeps, and it's worrying us all. _Me_ , especially! I've been tasked with making sure you sleep, love, and I'll be damned if you don't get a full night's rest."

Now you had reason to worry. Hector did _nothing_ half-assed, and as his fingers slipped under the soft fabric of your tee shirt, you knew from the moment he coaxed a soft moan from your lips that he wasn't just doing this to knock you firmly into Dreamland - the wandering motions of his hands and the gentle nips he delivered to your neck and shoulders had a certain carnal curiosity to them.

A hunger, you realized as his fingers curled firmly around your breast, kneading the pillowy flesh and rolling the firm pebble of your nipple between the rough pads of his fingers, that he was going to sate on you. Your back arched into the touch, head lolling to the side to allow Hector more room to maneuver.

"Strange clothes people wear in your world. What the hell is this thing?" He grumbles, flicking the catches on your bra. At this, you had to laugh - if you didn't know better, you'd say he had never seen a bra before, and boy would you love to rib him over that. However, you knew what confounded him also confounded most men (and, hell, some women) in your world - hook and eye clasps, the bane of everyone's existences.

You ran him through how the clasps worked and aided him in removing your bra, pausing when it fell open to take his hands and press his palms firmly against the weighty undersides of the rounded flesh. The rumbling moan he released gave you a thrill, but none more so than feeling his unarmored torso press against your back and his hardening length grind against your ass. He'd shed his armor before coming to find you - you had to wonder how long he'd been planning this little encounter.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this here," you acknowledge breathlessly as his hands drift down to your pants.

"Why not? Everyone else has gone to bed for the night - it's just me and you here." He growls low against your ear, a shudder wracking your body from head to toe.

Your clothing falls in a heap to the floor, joined soon by Hector's hastily discarded garments haphazardly strewn next to the map table. He guides your hands to his well-muscled frame, emitting a hoarse groan when you drag your fingers across the ridge of blue hair trailing down his abdomen and rake your nails gently along his abs, watching with no small amount of amusement as his cock twitches in anticipation of a touch you deny him - for the time being.

Hector lifts you suddenly, setting you on the edge of the map table - thankfully not * _on_ * the map - and kneels between your legs, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of your thigh. The startled cry that escapes you melts into a moan that feeds his desire, his mouth blazing a path to your most intimate areas, and you are left entirely at his mercy when he presses his mouth against your nethers and licks a slow stripe up from your entrance to your clit before focusing his efforts on the latter.

White-hot shocks of pleasure course through you as he works, your hips rocking of their own volition with every roll of his tongue over the small bundle of nerves. His hands grasp the crests of your hips and pin you firmly to the table in such a way that you know there'll be bruises later, leaving you a panting, writhing mess underneath his ministrations. It's when he wraps his lips around the small bud and sucks that you lose yourself, plummeting over the edge of oblivion with such intensity that you could barely register the fact you'd screamed his name, nails digging into the table.

You quake in the aftermath, receding waves of pleasure shuddering through you, and are vaguely aware of him kissing you, the sensation of his lips moving tenderly against your own enough to ground you back in reality. Your arms wind limply around his neck and he scoops you up in a gentle embrace, carrying you a short distance to brace you against a wall. A small whine passes your lips at the feeling of his thick cock prodding at your entrance and absently you shift your hips to accommodate him, his mouth wandering along your collarbone as he slips into your soaking channel, mindful not to hurt you. It's a slow progression, the stretch of your passage still barely enough to allow for his girth, but the soft pants of effort your lover is emitting are evidence enough that he doesn't particularly mind the squeeze. Hector lets out a drawn, shuddering groan upon finally hilting within you, face buried against your neck. Every exhale warms your skin, grounding you in the moment, and you sink your fingers into his hair to guide his lips to yours in a sweetly passionate kiss.

"I love you." Hector murmurs against your skin, eyes half-lidded. "I've wanted you like this so badly for the last month... Just didn't know if you'd want me taking you yet."

"Should've tried seducing me sooner," you tease gently, delivering a nip to the column of his throat, "or is my big bad lancer shy?"

"You're two seconds away from getting pounded into the wall, and you ask me if I'm shy." He barks out a short laugh, the hard glint in his eyes promising that you'll soon be losing the ability to walk. He kisses you once more, harshly enough that it tears a muffled cry from your lips - and rams his hips hard enough into yours that you see stars, his size and the angle you're at ensuring that he strikes your g-spot with every fierce thrust.

Pleasure courses through your veins like fire, the only sounds you're aware of in the room being the stinging smack of skin against skin and your own loud cries, growing hoarse and unintelligible as he fucks you so hard you forget how to make words go. There's a softer sound underneath the animalistic noise that follows your carnal activity - Hector, whose quiet growls and moans of your name sound like the sweetest prayers on his lips.

Hector presses closer to you, the sudden much-needed friction on your clit pulling an impassioned yell from the depths of your chest and adding fuel to the liquid fire that's blossomed in your belly. Your fingers find his hair, fisting in the blue locks and guiding his mouth to your neck where his teeth find purchase in the delicate skin, sending sharp spikes of searing desire down into your loins until it all becomes too much - you're hyper-aware of the fact you're fuller than you can ever recall being, and you're clinging to the shreds of your sanity in an attempt to avoid coming undone too soon.

But Hector's thrusts become deeper, more powerful, pulling out just to the edge of leaving you empty of him before he fills you again in one fervid, practiced push. He grips your knees, hiking your legs up and breathes a single, ragged command against the damp skin of your neck:

"Come for me, love."

Four simple words that send you crashing into the waves of orgasm so hard your legs tremble with the force of your pleasure, and Hector's erratic thrusts into your fluttering passage see him into completion with you, flooding you with hot white. He buries his face against your neck and groans, back rigid and marked up with bright-red trophies from your session.

When the tremors finally cease, your lover cradles you against his chest and whispers soft praises, showering you with gentle affection as your mind teeters on the brink of darkness.

"Sleep sounds nice,' you murmur, dazed. Hector gives a hoarse chuckle.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Not a single soul could say he hadn't done his job. It didn't hurt that he enjoyed every second of it.


End file.
